powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown
Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown is an Internet-based crossover short film between the Power Rangers franchise and the Street Fighter franchise, produced by Bat In The Sun, in partnership with Lionsgate, Allspark Pictures, nWay and Capcom. Summary Despite Tommy's efforts, Rita's power continues to grow and she begins to enlist the help of villains from alternate realities. She discovers the remains of Street Fighter's M. Bison and resurrects him in her world. Unable to defeat a united front of Rita, M. Bison, the two villains' minions, and the Rangers who are still infected, Tommy and his team of freed Rangers enlist Ryu's help to take back the Morphin Grid. Characters Rangers Supporting Characters *Ninjor Villains *Rita Repulsa (mentioned only) *M. Bison *Evil Rangers **Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger **Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger **Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger **Phantom Ranger **Galaxy Pink **Time Force Pink **Wild Force Black **Dino Thunder Black **Ranger Operator Series Silver **Robo Knight **Dino Charge Purple Ranger **Ninja Steel Blue Plot In a stormy city, a confused Ryu walks down an alleyway as he narrates his situation, trapped in a different dimension and being hunted by Power Rangers. He's confronted by Tommy Oliver in his Black Dino Thunder Ranger form, who seeks to kill him. The two fight and seem evenly matched until Ryu gets some distance and strikes him down with a Hadouken. He's struck from behind by Jen Scotts, only to be attacked by Chun-Li, who pushes her back with her Lightning Kick. As the two World Warriors regroup, the Rangers are joined by Jason Lee Scott and the Phantom Ranger. The two are teleported away to a mysterious temple, confused by their surroundings. As spotting a murial of Ninjor, Ryu suddenly attacks the real Tommy as he startles them, but recovers when Tommy mentions the name "M. Bison". Joined by Gia, the Rangers explain that Rita and Bison have joined forces and captured Ninjor, using them to create evil Rangers. To aid in this, Tommy gives Ryu the Hawk Power Coin, the only new Power Coin Ninjor could make before his kidnapping. Realizing the situation, Ryu accepts the power. In a rundown factory, M. Bison spots the Rangers and World Warriors, commending their foolish bravery before departing. The four find Ninjor on the ground, weak. He warns them too late of M. Bison, who grabs Ryu and tosses him aside before beckoning the others to fight. In quick succession, he easily defeats the four, even teleporting away from Chun-Li and Ryu's Kikoken and Hadouken and striking them from behind. Bison taunts Ryu, asking him how he will beat him now that he has more power. Tommy responds that they have more power as he, Ryu and Gia morph into the Green Ranger, Ryu Ranger and the Megaforce Yellow Ranger, the sheer power blowing Bison through a wall. The dazed dictator looks up at the transformed warriors and recovers as the four attack. At first, it seems that Bison is still stronger, but the tables turn when Ryu delivers a Shoryuken and Chun-Li hits him with a Lightning Kick. Realizing this was the time, Tommy has the Rangers prepare for the final blow, Gia turning into Super Megaforce Yellow to join Ryu and Tommy in delivering energy blasts, seemingly defeating Bison. Gia compliments Tommy's new look before Tommy thanks Ryu for his help. Ryu agrees and mentions that he's happy to have Rangers as allies than adversaries. However, Bison isn't finished, roaring out that Rita has given him an army at his disposal. He suddenly summons various Rangers by his side, all of them ready to fight. Tommy asks if Ryu's ready for Round Two, which he declares he always is. As the Rangers put on their helmets, the four warriors charge their evil counterparts... Notes *Jason David Frank and Ciara Hanna reprise their roles as Tommy Oliver and Gia Moran respectively. *Peter Jang reprises his role as Ryu from Super Power Beat Down, which features another crossover between Power Rangers and Street Fighter. *All characters shown in this short film are available to play on the game Power Rangers Legacy Wars. While Gia's Super Megaforce mode is playable, her normal Megaforce mode, which is shown through most of the movie, isn't. *It's revealed that the MMPR Green V2 suit, which was originally made for Super Power Beat Down, was an enhanced form for Tommy created by Ninjor. *Gia is shown to transform from Megaforce Yellow to Super Mega Mode without the use of her Legendary Ranger Key or Legendary Morpher. Category:Power Rangers Category:Street Fighter Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Legacy Wars Category:Expanded Universe Material Category:Short Film Category:Webisodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode